The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a transistor.
As miniaturization and high integration of integrated circuit devices progress, operation stability of transistors becomes important in determining the performance of the integrated circuits. Accordingly, various efforts have been made to improve operation characteristics, for example, a speed of operation, power consumption, and economic efficiency of the transistors.